One last comeback
by lombaxworship
Summary: Nefarious is back so guess what Ratchet, Clank and Sasha have to stop him. PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 15
1. We Meet Again

Remember the floating rock in space carrying the evil Dr.Nefarious, as it was cruising along the border of an unidentified planet they Lawrence picked up a signal from an evil alien force. The rock was picked up by a HUGE green beam it pulled them to the surface of the unknown planet. As they were pulled in Nefarious yelled "LAWRENCE WHERE ARE WE"?

Meanwhile back at the phoenix Sasha, Ratchet, and Skidd were playing the new Robot rumble on the VG9000. "YES", screamed Sasha as ratchet stood up and threw the controller at where he sat.

"Again, that's the 4th time in a row".

Then Skidd piped up "She is definitely using cheat codes".

"Am not" Sasha declared.

Skidd yawned "we have been playing for 6 hours and I'm tired, its 2 AM.

"I agre-".

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" ratchet snored loudly. Sasha and Skidd laughed. Sasha waited for skidd to leave the room then went over to the sleeping lombax and kissed him on the nose and cuddled up next to him.

Ratchet and Sasha had been dating for a while and I guess you could say they were serious, not any thing serious (if you no what I mean).

Ratchet and Sasha were rudely awakened by a sounding alarm. Ratchet and Sasha blushing (because everyone saw them come out of the room together) came out and asked what the problem was. Helga said "we picked up a transmission vrom zanother ship.

Suddenly a hologram popped up containing the head of doctor Nefarious. Every single person on the phoenix was shocked.

"Ah we meet again RATCHET" nefarious said angrily.

"But how I defeated you"

"I teleported to a distant asteroid where a group of my resistance forces came and picked me up at light speed".

Ratchet looking confused and defeated said "well I will just kick your metal ass again".

"Well to bad ill have your head before that happens". "HAHAHAHA ill se you n the battle field RATCHET".

It seemed like the whole Q force cursed at the bad news that Dr.Nefarious was alive.

We'll have to assemble an attack squad, Al track down where that signal came from… NOW" Ordered Sasha a Wolf like creature with brown fur, a captain armor and a bad ass attitude when she needed it.

Ratchet quickly took the elevator (that thing u ride 2 get 2 the hanger from the deck) and got to his ship to get his annihilator N60 Hurricane and some his shock blaster, because he KNEW he would need it the second Al figured out where the signal came from. Clank (a small robot that could be a helicopter or jet pack) strapped onto ratchets (the lomabx with yellow fur and brown stripes, big ears too) back and prepared for Al's announcement.

Sasha briefed him on his mission "ok ratchet you will take your ship and board his, once inside you will make your way to the main engine where you will plant this explosive package", Sasha handed ratchet the rather heavy explosive. "Once the explosive is set nefarious will have 1 of 2 options, one abandon the ship by teleporting and have NO way of teleporting back or die". "We're guessing the second one cause he doesn't wanna die". "His resistance force isn't huge so you shouldn't have a really hard time".

Suddenly an announcement cam over the intercom, it was Al "I have located the coordinates ratchet your up".

(A/N) ok my first fan fic so don't be mad if it suks I take reviews and flames tho I like the first 1 better lol I take suggestions and tips fore the next chapter2 next WILL be longer so hate it or love it your choice


	2. Why Not Knock Some Heads?

(A/N) disclaimer: crap I 4got dis last chapter so here it is. I don't own r&c ratchet Sasha or clank so LIVE WITH IT.

Ok chap 2 will have some pg13 stuff in it so here it comes.

Ratchet downloaded the coordinates to his ship and began to leave.

His last words to Sasha were "good bye."

As he headed through the Galaxy he encountered 2 asteroid belts (or fields w/e) where he nearly had the right wing of his red and blue fighter clipped by a pasting rock.

He encountered 2 enemy tangos and quickly disposed of them in a quick firefight.

Ratchet saw them both crash into the HUGE flying rocks and explode, Ratchet smiled with satisfaction.

"Must have been Nefarious goons to try and pinpoint us eh Clank?"

The little robot just nodded with agreement.

When they finally reached the cruiser it was quit big, not as big as the phoenix but big enough to e called well big.

Ratchet blasted through the main Deck with a few missiles opening the Yellow fighter's doors.

He jumped out screaming with his rift ripper (ty reviewer) sucking the small and medium thyranoids to hell.

Screaming in all the small thyranoids were scared and would probably rather be in hell.

He broke out his rhynocirator (ty again reviewer) and thyrranoid blood was EVERY WHERE. Heads flying, legs soaring, arms in the air. Ratchet was out of ammunition for both rift ripper and rhynoccerator.

So he broke out one of his personal favorites (and mine) the ANHILLATOR.

They striked back with and organic thyranoid strike.

Ratchet was hit twice and decided to take cover behind a green generator. That gave him a few second to be in pain and plan (because they wouldn't shoot a generator).

"Ratchet you don't have much time to plan" Sasha ordered over his head seat COM.

"Ya well I'm in some real pain" Ratchet said while clenching his shoulder.

"Well get to that engine quick, Sasha out" the com died and he was left by himself.

Ratchet poked his head out 2 inches and fire rained down on him. Taking cover again he planed to go all out with his annihilator, so he did thinking it would be easy he strafed side to side firing off random rounds, stupid him he was hit again in the knee. He fell to the ground and took cover again.

"Damn, I'm hurt."

Ratchet barley able to stand popped out his bouncer (cause they were in big groups) and fired of a few rounds took cover and did this constantly. Fortunately it worked this time. He had to make a run knowing they would have reinforcements, too bad he had trouble with the running.

He gasped every other step in pain. FINNALY he reached the room and he was out of breath, bleeding, and in lots of pain.

He was just about to plant the bomb when he heard a door opening.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath.

But fortunately all he needed was his annihilator he fired a few rounds and sent them to their bloody graves.

He planted the heavy green bomb exactly as told and ran faster then hell, since he only had 5 minutes.

Narrowly dodging much fire he just ran taking shots at random.

He was hit by a huge array of missiles and with his last ounce of energy jumped in his ship and immediately went unconscious, clank took control of the ship and narrowly avoided the explosion. The explosion was devastating, and if Nefarious stayed alive it was one hell of a miracle.

Ratchet woke in pain to the sounds of a familiar female voice "RATCHET, RATCHET are you okay?"

(A/N) ok still a short chapter, but ty for the 1 review I got, well it was only out for a day. Anyways like it or not im still gonna write cause I love R&C and writing, ITS FUN. Plz r&r and tell me how im doin for my first time k? (Im gonna not update next day cause I wanna se reviews) ty to all my (hopefully) loving fans bows lol.


	3. Admit It

(A/N) ok thank you reviewers and I will revise and edit. I was REALLY tired when I updated so here we go. Ok going to be a little more fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own R&C clank or Sasha or Ratchet.

Ratchet awoke to find himself in the ER room of the Starship Pheonix. He was lying in an medical bed with a tube in his wrist. Sasha was right there next to him.

"Your finally awake, are you feeling alright?"

"Ughhhh I'm still kind of hurting"

"Yaw that figures, you were hit hard in the knee, chest and shoulder."

"How close was I to death?"

"Well you can thank clank for that one."

Just then two white rangers with red crosses (or medics) came in to finish their work on ratchets shoulder.

Ratchet had just noticed how bad his armor was hit. Half of his right shoulder guard was torn away and his knee was badly shredded. He didn't have his armor on he noticed the armor on a clothes rack.

"AGH" ratchet yelped in pain at the shots that were being put in him.

"Sorry sarge." Said one of the medics.

When they were finished they told ratchet he would need to rest up for a few days. When the medics left Sasha kissed ratchet and said

"Thank god you're alive."

Ratchet was glad to be alive himself. He then noticed a T.V and a VG9000 and said "Ill play you?"

Sasha gladly accepted and they went on to play 10 matches of robot rumble.

"Finally" ratchet said almost leaping out of the bead. He then grunted in pain at his sudden movement. He had finally won a game.

"Did you let me win because I'm hurt?"

Sasha said with a smirk "well no not really…"

"You did dint you?"

"Well your to cute to see lose for the tenth time"

They both leaned over and kissed passionately for about two minutes.

They both loved each other but neither had the guts to admit it. Firstly because it's well… love and every one knows it's hard. Secondly they weren't supposed to let their feelings interfere with the war and the army (ok I kinda made that rule up but it is MY fan fic)

So they decided to leave it to themselves.

They had finished kissing when the whole Q force came in to congratulate him. Quark being himself took all the credit, no one paid any attention. Ratchet was glad to see all of them even Quark.

Skidd saw the robot rumble game and whispered "She cheating again?"

"HEY I HEARD THAT'" Sasha yelled about to hit Skidd.

"Hey stop both of you" Ratchet said.

More people came in with thank you gifts ranging from beer to Vid comics. Ratchet had a drink or two but no one got drunk. He was happy every one was glad he was alive but he refused some of the gifts (being as humble ash he is, hehehe). After the pizza and partying was over everyone left except for Sasha.

"I should be thanking you" Ratchet told her "plus nefarious could still be out there."

"Fat chance" Sasha declared. "Beside I just can't stay away from you because I… love you." Sasha admitted.

"I love you too Sasha."

They held hands and kissed. After a while Sasha reached for ratchets ears and starting rubbing the effectuaently.

Ratchet purred loving having his ears rubbed.

Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sasha and help her closer than ever before. She rubbed her nose against Ratchets cheek. They loved being so close. When suddenly they were interrupted by Al barging through the door.

"NEFARIOUS IS ALIVE AND HEADING FOR MARCADIA!"

(A/N) Okay I had serious writers block while writing this. Thank you for all reviews R&R please. Ok I edited the best I can so here you go.


	4. The Preperation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything R&C beside the game and the ideas created for this story.

Ok sorry for the late update I was in Phoenix AZ riding jet skis on vacation. Hehe. One more thing in case u haven't noticed clank was by his side the whole time, the last chapter was centered around Sasha and Ratchet. Ok here it comes.

CHAPTER 4

Sasha and the medics urged Ratchet to sit down but he kept repeating "Have to save Marcadia."

After a long fight against him the medics and Sasha won.

"Sarge you will be able to fight in three days, beside it will take us three days to reach Marcadia." Urged the medics.

"But my ship it can reach it… three days" Ratchet said still in pain.

"RATCHET YOU WILL STAY IN THIS ER ROOM FOR THREE DAYS, that's an order." Sasha ordered.

"But-"

"NO, you will not risk your life while you're still almost dead."

Ratchet gave up knowing he wouldn't win. "I'll brief you in an hour about your mission."

Ratchet just thought 'God I hate Nefarious more the hell itself, so many innocent lives he's taking, it really PISSES me off'. "You think we'll make it clank?"

"We're the greatest team in the galaxy Ratchet, best friends and we kill real good to boot ahehehe."

Ratchet being in as much pain as he was needed the hour of rest Sasha gave him so he did. He awoke the something rubbing his ear he looked up to find (DUH) Sasha.

"You're awake."

"Ya."

"Okay time for your briefing to the mission, as you should well know Marcadia is the home of the presidential compound ( Sasha's dad is the GP or president) so that will be a primary objective. Many of my race (Whatever it is?) live there and we need to protect the civilians of Marcadia."

"Before you start I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted."

"Thanks but this is no time for apologies." "Any way you'll be flown in via drop ship with 5 other galactic rangers, you will then meet approximately 600 meters before the compound. Don't worry about sky diving for there are no anti air rockets. After landing you'll run your asses of getting to the presidential compound. Now of course we can't risk civilian life so after the battles die down over there you will be picked up by a drop ship and be flown to the city."

"Where I will…?"

"Do what you do best, kick ass." They both laughed for a little.  
"Is three days enough? Will Marcadia be gone by then?"

"I hope not" Sasha prayed.

Ratchet rested up for the next two days and on the third started to walk and decide his arsenal. "Hmmm maybe the liquid nitrogen? Ok that'll do, what else to chose, OF COURSE the DECIMATER. And what else , ahhhh the Agents of Dread. A great one to say the least. Sure from 600 sniping will be fun so the spitter rifle it is. And last but not least the N90 Hurricane. Okay I'm finished that seem good Clank?"

"It seems great."

Sasha entered the room" Your drop ship is ready… Ratchet I don't want you to get hurt."

And with that Sasha passionately kissed him. He accepted and boarded the drop ship.

It took about 3 hours to arrive when they hit the desert part of the area 600 meters away from the compound every one jumped out and the pilot yelled "TOUCHDOWN HIT IT MARINES."

End chapter

(A/N) ok first off sorry if I offended any one with that last halo line td hit it marines. Ok im having a bad writers block and for right now this is my best. I PROMISE I won't disappoint you next chapter.


	5. The Fight to Remeber

Disclaimer: read chapters 1-4

(A/N) okay sorry for LONG update. ty for reviews and lets give a HUGE round of applause to illu My editor. (everyone applauds)With out Illu this story wouldn't be here this is now considered Illus story too! Cause illu is totally awesome you edited in like 2 hours for the last part thanks A lot. okay illu 1 thing my word was being gay and so was yahoo so it still might be wrong a little the paragraphs DID NOT show up as planned spacing HORRIBLE I know( because when u email something it shows up like this blah blah blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda

Blah

Khkdfhkjdf; gdhflkjgdhfkjgdhfkjghfdgjkhdfkjghfdkjhgkjhgjkhgkjhgkjhgkjghkjgjkkj ya basically like that, so it makes it hard to copy paste) anyways CHAPTER 5

As the rest of the rangers sprinted to the presidential complex Ratchet pulled out his Spitter Rifle. He scoped in and zeroed in on two perfectly aligned mech thyrranoids. He cracked out a shot and the rifle kicked into his shoulder. The two mechs exploded instantly. He could see two Thumbs up from rangers that were being attacked by them.

The smile turned to fright when six more mechs and two flying guys warped in.

Ratchet took about eight shots to kill all of them with more warping in he knew he should save some ammo for the civilians. He charge booted off to help the rangers in peril.

When he reached the lush palace he took out his Liquid Nitrogen gun and began to freeze away. Getting rid of the one eyed thyranoids was easy. Then came the saucers.

"Clank I'm going to need you to go in jet mode okay?"

With that the small robot popped to wings out of his arms and began to

soar.

Ratchet started his freezing frenzy with the saucers, they froze then

shattered. "Here comes the heavy artillery." And with that half a dozen flying

Noids swarmed the area.

They blasted away killing three of the six guards

Protecting the area. Ratchet pulled out his Decimator and began to

Blast away. He was hit hard twice in the chest. Taking cover behind a nearby

Rock the noids blasted away. He stepped out unleashing six rockets killing

Three of them. "SHIT!" He screamed as he was hit two more times draining his health a

Lot.In furry he let out twelve rockets TOATLY annihilating the rest of

Them." Thanks Sarge," said the rangers.

"No problem but is there a medic?" He was cut off by two medics.

"Just sit down Sarge, we'll have you back to normal in no time."

With that Ratchet sat down and prepared for the pain. It WAS a painful

Process, but Ratchet didn't complain. When it was done he was still in

Pain, with the medics only doing the minimum work. The drop ship arrived and

he hopped in.

He rode off seeing the mass explosions of the Noids, in about 20 minutes he reached the main city that was under attack. He jumped out and prepared himself with his decimator (He got ammo on the drop ship). Ratchet noticed how beautiful the city actually was.

"No wonder Sasha liked living here" ratchet said. There were purple to brown buildings. Ratchet noticed that there was a group 8 of scared rangers in a civilian's house. "ON ME ON ME." Ratchet yelled then the rangers thanked the scared civilian and walked out to Ratchet.

"H- Hello Sarge, what's wrong."

"Ok first of all, how many causalities, Civilians that can fight, and medics."

"We have counted seven casualties, two dead, but there are five destroyed rangers. And we have a couple of civilian that are willing to cooperate and fight with us, and two medics; who are currently fixing up the casualties."

"Okay. Call over the civilian fighters."

The civilians came over to discuss the strategy.

"Okay, civilians thank you for helping us with this important task today, But on to the strategy. Rangers, four on the left corner of that building, others with me. Civilians you STAY IN THE BUNKER. Since this is your decision to fight, stay frosty and blast them to hell where they belong."

Everyone moved into position and gave thumbs up when they were ambushed!

There were 'noids everywhere warping in, You could see the purple warps with tons of mech and flying 'noids in each one.

"This is heavy artillery, so don't get caught being lazy!" Ratchet yelled.

Immediately the 'noids started to fire at the civilians in the bunker.

Why the civilians. Ratchet thought, so he made a diversion and took out the decimator and blasted random shots everywhere for a distraction. It worked and the mechs and flyers were pissed. They opened fire. Ratchet was smart enough to take cover in the bunker; he took the stationary turret and fired away.

"The turret is taking fire. Get 'em good." Ratchet told the civilians.

The turrets blue fire took away half of the mechs and some of the flyers.

"GET DOWN!" Ratchet screamed as the turret exploded.

"AG." one civilian screamed.

"He's hit." Ratchet yelled above the roar of the shots. "MEDIC, MEDIC."

Two medics who came over while the 'noids were distracted.

"He's hit in the chest and leg; he should be alright if we help him right away!"

Meanwhile all hell was breaking loose as fire rained out everywhere. When all of the sudden the 'noids retreated.

"What the hell?" said Ratchet.

"Sarge what in hells name is going on."

"I have no idea but what the hell."

A drop ship arrived with Sasha in it. Everyone hopped in and wondered what the reason for the sudden retreat was.

"Ratchet!" Sasha squealed as she kissed him on the lips.

"Sasha what the hell is up with the noids'? Are they retreating?"

"Ratchet they captured something in the presidential palace"  
"Which is?"

"No one has figured it out but we figure it was the mater plan for our attack on Thyranosis, or our new omega Rhynocirator?"

"So they just backed off?"

"Yes, since we've been winning battles lately Nefarious is salvaging all the bots and 'noids he could. Well I'm just glad my little Ratchet is alive." She kissed him again and on their way back to the phoenix Ratchet fell asleep on Sasha's lap while she rubbed his soft ears.

(A/N) Finally wow that took a LONG while lol ok I hope u liked the ending nice and fluffy.

Can't stress it enough please thank illu for editing (even though it still has some issues with word and yahoo being retarted) ok look for chapter 6 im making ratchet and clank history yes never been done can you guess what?


	6. Will she?

(A/N) okay here you go. Chappy 6. Thank Illu again for editing. Hopefully the spacing is correct this time. By the way the outfits were illus idea so give the credit to her cuz she ROCKS.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_This one? No! Maybe this one?_ is all that went on in Ratchets mind as he looked for a wedding ring- Ratchet had decided he loved Sasha enough to propose. 

"Clank, you're a robot. Which one is better?"

Clank just sighed. 

"Ratchet, I'm sure that Sasha will like anyone you pick, after all you two do love each other very much."

"I know! But how will I propose to her? Gah! This is so confusing!"

Ratchet was more stressed about this than anything else that'd ever happened in his short life. Ratchet was thinking about a romantic picnic during the sunset. 

"Yes! I think I found one!"

He showed the robot the sliver ring with a sapphire shaped like a heart. 

"Um, Ratchet have you considered the price?"

Ratchet glanced at the price tag. 

"God da- Ah, never mind I'll make up for it," The price was an amazing 600000 bolts. 

"Well I_ could_ use the pay I got from that last battle I was in?"

"I agree," Clank said.

They bought the ring and left the Marcadian diamond store.

When they returned to the Phoenix Ratchet looked for Sasha and finally found her. 

"Hey Ratchet," She said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Hey, Sasha, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go to Veldin and have a picnic tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to! Well, I gotta run, giving orders and such. What a job!"

"See you later."

Ratchet walked away with a smile on his face, knowing that he had at least gotten her to go. 

"_Now_ what are we going to do?" Asked Clank.

"Now I do something more dangerous than any mission I've ever been on. Learn to… _cook_!"

It was now the day of the picnic and Ratchet prepared himself for cooking.

"Ah heck! This is so hard! _Who_ knew making even a fricking salad could be hard?" Ratchet said angrily as he looked through the many cookbooks.

"Ratchet, I could help," Clank suggested.

"No! _I_ want to make this a special night so _I_ can tell Sasha _I_ did it. But thanks for asking."

After salving over a salad for about two hours it was time to move onto course two- chicken.

"Could you get me the chicken I bought please, Clank?"

Clank then went into a kitchen closet and pulled out the chicken.

"Um, Ratchet Sasha is coming our way."

"CRAP!"

He scrambled to hide the salad and threw the chicken in the pantry. Ratchet looked nervous.

"Hi Ratchet! Is something going on? You're looking, well weird."

"Weird, here? Oh, no, no, no, no."

"Well I just came to grab a snack," Sasha said reaching for the pantry with the chicken in it.

"I'LL GET IT! Umm, I mean let me get you something! What do you want?"

"Just an apple., but Ratchet is there something going on? Are you hiding something? You seem unnerved."

"No I'm fine! Well here you go."

Ratchet threw the apple to Sasha and she left with a good bye.

"That was DEFINENTLY close!"

"Yes," Clank said taking a deep sigh.

"Hmm. Set oven to 500 degrees. Put in for two hours. Ugh! How am I going to keep everyone away from here for two hours?"

"I might have an idea," Clank proposed.

"Yes, what is it Clank?"

"We could simply say we were making a soufflé for Captain Qwark's birthday(don't tell anyone), and no one is allowed in or it'll spoil."

"Well it's a long shot, but whatever!"

Ratchet had managed to keep everyone away for a while and the chicken didn't smell half bad.

"Okay its 5:00 and we leave at 6:30. I've got time to change into some nice clothes." Ratchet announced to Clank.

Ratchet decided to a simple, classy tuxedo. Before that he took a shower and put the food in the trunk of his jet.

It was 6:30 time to leave.

_I've got the ring, good_. Ratchet thought.

He found Sasha by his ship ready to leave. He was memorized by her beauty. She was wearing what appeared to be a purple silk dress, that went up to her knees. A small deicate flower was stuck in her braided hair. She grabbed Ratchet's hand. He helped her up then hopped in himself. They were ready to leave.

(A/N) u like? Well I hope so lol. Okay the picnic comes next chapter.


	7. Will you Marry Me?

(A/N) okay heres Chapter 7

"Wow! Veldin is great! Don't you love living here?" Sasha asked on their ride to the picnic spot.

"Yes, It's awesome. Only thing is that it's really hot."

"I can imagine."  
Ratchet's ship landed. Ratchet held Sasha's hand as they walked to the picnic location.

"Why didn't you just land us at the picnic spot?" Sasha asked confused.  
"You said you liked the sights, so I decided we'll see some on our way."

"That's sweet of you," Sasha said as she kissed the happy lombax on the nose.

They traveled along one of Veldin's many parks viewing the beautiful sunset and many different types of flowers that stunned Sasha by their radiance and beauty.

Ratchet picked a couple lily-like flowers that were a stunning violet and tied them together and gave them to Sasha. Sasha was incredibly thankful with Ratchet's kindness.

"Ratchet, I love you," Sasha said blushing underneath her fur.

"I-I love you to," Ratchet replied, turning the same shade of red as Sasha.

The two kept walking for a while until they reached the picnic spot Ratchet had chosen a while ago.

"Here we are," Ratchet declared

"This is great!" Sasha exclaimed, beaming with happiness.

Ratchet took the salad and chicken out of the basket. Sasha took a bite of the salad as Ratchet watched nervously.

"Ratchet I never knew you were such a cook!"

"Thanks Sasha."

They both continued eating. When they were finished Ratchet yawned and raised his arms. Sasha took advantage of this and curled up under them. They watched the sunset. They were both happier then ever.

"Hey Sasha, wanna come to my place and watch some TV or something?"  
"It is getting a little cold, so sure why not?"

They went to Ratchet's jet and took off for his house. When they arrived Ratchet got out some fancy wine and prepared himself for the big question. They were just chatting when Ratchet bent down on one knee.

"Sasha I love more than you can ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Ratchet said, pulling the small black velvet box from his inside pocket, and continued: "Sasha. Will you marry me?"  
Sasha dropped her wine glass sending shards of glass every which way. Sasha suddenly broke down. She wiped her eyes, grinning ever so slightly. She sniffed her nose.

"Yes."

They were the happiest soon-to-be couple on Veldin.

That night Sasha ended up falling asleep at Ratchet's in Ratchet's arms. Sasha wasn't expecting the proposal so she was taken by shock. But she was happy, very happy. She had wanted to be married to Ratchet the first time she told him he loved her but never thought Ratchet would go through with it.

The night went on and morning soon came. The beautiful Veldin sunset woke Sasha up first. So she tried to waking the still sleeping Ratchet up.

"Ratchet, Ratchet wake up!" She urged as she rocked the sleeping Lombax.

"No," Ratchet replied groggily.

Ratchet was not the easiest creature to wake up.

"But Veldin has a great sunrise I know you want to see it," Sasha said knowing she didn't have much a chance.

"Once we get married, and move in we can watch it every morning. But right now I want to sleep."

Ratchet stilled had his arms around Sasha. He hugged her tightly keeping her from escaping.

"Ratchet let me go," Sasha said playfully while giggling.

"What, you don't like being hugged by me?" Ratchet replied in the same tone.

"No but it would be nice if you were half ways conscious," Sasha said still laughing lightly.

After several attempt Sasha broke free and pulled Ratchet up with her.

Sasha pulled him to the porch of Ratchet's house. They found a chair that was green and had a pillow for a seat and both fit on it. Ratchet put his arms around Sasha once again and thanked her for bringing him out.

"So Sasha what will your dad have to say about our engagement?" Ratchet asked with curiosity.

Sasha had never thought about this, and she knew her dad would be ruff at first but then accept Ratchet. So she told a little white lie and said, "I'm sure he won't mind."

They sat and watched the sunrise.

"The Phoenix will be taking off today at 3:00, so we should be ready by then," Sasha said.

"You know we get my mom to come aboard the Phoenix and help plan the wedding."

"Yeah, my mom too."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll drop by Marcadia and start the boring planning."

(A/N) I hope u liked it. Please ill take suggestions AND reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Wedding, gardens and a burger and fries

Sorry for LONG update time this chapter was definently a hard one. Anyways MAIL TIME!  
Ratchet Fan: Thank you and I hope you do. Oh you'll get your fluff in this chapter.

Lady Tsuru: Thanks, And thanks for continuing McCloud this Is Your Life, I thought the story was gone. Anyways thanks.

CHAPTER WARNING: yes this chapter will have a honeymoon but no there will be no Lemon or extreme sexual content, (I'm talking to all of you perverts, lol)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet and Sasha were now aboard the phoenix with Ratchet and Sasha's mom. Ratchet's father had decided to stay home and just come for the wedding. Both of the two mothers looked like they were young, and now it was time to tell the president the big news. Ratchet and Sasha had told the two moms about the good news and they were both pleasantly surprised.

"Mom, What if dad gets all angry at me getting married like I think he will?" Sasha asked her mom.

"Oh he won't. Ratchet seems like a good man, I think your father shouldn't have a problem," Sasha's mom responded.

"Oh, then you haven't seen him when I'm around Sasha before," Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" The two mothers asked.

"Oh nothing…"

The time had come and Sasha was going to open a COM over Clank and tell him the news.

_At least over video her dad can't kill me,_ Ratchet thought.

The COM had opened, and they saw Sasha's dad on the other end.

"Hello Sasha, Maria." The GP said.

"Umm, dad I have some big news. Me and Ratchet are… getting married…" Said Sasha nervously.

"What?" The GP responded.

"Dad, c'mon don't be like that! Ratchet's a good guy. He's never done anything bad in the past," Sasha responded hoping for the best.

"Not with you."

"You will let these two be married!" Maria shouted at her angry husband.

"Alright, but Ratchet you slip up _once_, I'll have a big bounty on your head."

"Yes Sir," Ratchet responded trying to hold his happiness in.

The COM died and everyone started smiling and laughing.

"Does this mean the boring part now?" Ratchet asked.

"What? Oh the wedding planning. Yep," Sasha said, smiling.

Ratchet groaned.

They were all sitting around the couch and they had almost everything planned.The wedding was going to be on Florana, the guests being the Q Force, relatives, and a few close friends.

Ratchet was sitting next to Sasha almost asleep when Ratchet's mother said:

"Okay this is a big your part, the honeymoon!"

Ratchets ears perked up at this.

"Hmm. How about that cool Florana getaway place, it's got some cool gardens and sights," Sasha said.

"Oooooh, sights! Joy!" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Ratchet be quiet! This is a big part of your life you'll never forget," Ratchet's mom said.

After hammering all the details the wedding and honeymoon was set.

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was in the outdoor setting waiting for the bride and groom.

Ratchet was already at the alter with his best man Clank.

Sasha appeared, and started to walk down the aisle with her dad not exactly ready to let her go.

Ratchet stood in awe at Sasha's beauty. She was wearing a pure white gown.

The I do's were said and they were officially married. The newly wedded couple shared the first dance and a black limo pulled up ready to take them off to their hotel.

Ratchet picked up Sasha and carried her to the Limo. Inside, the two shared a kiss and held each other tight.

Once there Ratchet grabbed Sasha and headed for their room. They both landed on the

bed and held each other close and decided to stay in for the night.

Ratchet woke up the next morning with Sasha in his arms. He smiled and nuzzled his nose into her neck waking her up.

"Hey honey," Sasha said groggily.

"Hi Sash."

Sasha reached herself up and kissed Ratchet.

"Want to go to one of their gardens today?" Sasha asked.

"No, not really can't we just stay in bed? I barely get days off where I can sleep and be with you all day long."

"We'll have plenty of days like these on our honeymoon. We're going to the garden, it'll be fun and 'romantic.'"

Ratchet moaned and agreed.

They both got dressed and headed for the garden.

When they reached it, it was beautiful. It had roses, lilies and plenty of other flowers.

It had a wooden walkway for them to walk around.

Sasha stopped and leaned against the wooden railing. Ratchet came up from behind her and hugged her.

She giggled and stood there for a while. Sasha had always been attracted to all kinds of gardens, the smell, the sight and the feeling.

"Thanks again for coming out, I know you don't really have a thing for gardens," Sasha said thankfully.

"Anything for you Sasha," Ratchet replied.

After standing with each other for several minutes Sasha started to walk.

"Where are we off to now?" Ratchet asked.

Sasha pulled out a map and pointed to a lunch stand.

"Yay! Food!" Ratchet said in glee.

"You and food," Sasha said.

"What?"

"It's just you'd do anything for food," Sasha said jokingly.

"Would not!"

"Yeah you would."

"Enough arguing, let's go get some food!"

They walked together still in the garden, Sasha looked into the many flowers. Ratchet noticed Sasha's arm out and held her hand.

Sasha giggled and kissed Ratchet on the cheek.

On their way there they stopped again this time Sasha wrapped herself around Ratchet and began to scratch his ears.

"What's this all for?" Ratchet said while purring.

"Just because I love you," Sasha replied playfully.

"Can we just go back to our room and sleep?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, like you want to sleep," Sasha said knowing Ratchet just wanted sex. "besides don't you want to eat?"

"Yeah alright…"

They continue walking down hand in hand until they reached the Galaxy Burger.

They both ordered a burger and fries and a cola. They sat themselves down at an orange bench and talked about the lives ahead of them.

"So where are we going to move in?" Sasha asked.

"I thought my place on Veldin," Ratchet replied.

"What about the presidential palace on Marcadia?"

"Your dad would kill me the second he saw me."

"Well we don't have to worry right now, besides when we go back to a home it'll only be temporarily. We're always on that Phoenix."

They continued eating there burgers together not knowing the danger ahead of them.

(A/N) Okay kinda a cliffie I guess anyways, I want an opinion, is my fluff any good? Anyways R&R please.


	9. Settle Down, Then Get Back Up!

(A/N) Okay very short chappy here. I won't be updating for a while because I got vacation. Anyways MAIL TIME:

Lady Tsuru: Hey I feel like I'm writing this story for you. But that's fine I love this story. And I wouldn't give up you story for the world!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Ratchet and Sasha sat hand in hand watching the sunset and now pink clouds on a bench outside the hotel.

"Ratchet, it's only been four days and I don't want this honeymoon to end. We never get days off anymore, it really sucks." Sasha said while cuddling up to Ratchet.

"Ya I don't want to end this either but hey, we still have two weeks left." Ratchet replied. "Want to head in for the night, well actually let's get dinner first!" Ratchet said excitedly.  
"There's that food thing I was talking about. Food and sleep sounds good." Sasha said while joking.

"I don't have an obsession wit food, I just like it." Ratchet argued.

"What ever you say Hun." Sasha said while kissing Ratchet.

The two stood up and headed in the orange hotel they were staying in, and walked to the food. They grabbed some pizza and a soda. Sasha then brought up the subject:  
"Ratchet I know it's early but later in our life do you want to have kids?"  
"Honestly Sasha I don't know yet, let's just enjoy our time alone then think about later." Ratchet said in a surprised tone.

The two continued to eat and talk. They both finished eating and headed for bed. They reached their room, it was green with one bed and T.V, fridge and other normal things you'd find in a hotel room.

They both got into their night close and curled up together in bed.

"Want to watch some T.V before we sleep?" Sasha asked.

"Sure."

Ratchet reached for the remote and turned the T.V on.

"We currently have a report of a woman being held hostage on the Star Ship Phoenix." The reporter said.

"What?" The couple said.

"We have received this tape from the ship, it shows Nefarious holding the woman." The reporter played the tape and it showed Ratchet's worst nightmare. It was his mom Hostage! Nefarious had the Omega Rhynocerator in his hand.

"MY MOM!" Ratchet yelled.

At that moment Sasha's emergency cell phone went off. She answered it and was informed on the situation.

"Ratchet, the Phoenix has been taken over by Nefarious, and your mom is the hostage."  
"I'll get my ship and leave right away."  
"I'll get ready too." Sasha said.  
"No! This is way too dangerous for you."

"Ratchet, I have to, it's my ship."

"But I don't want you hurt…" Ratchet trailed.

"I don't want you hurt either but we have to."  
They both agreed that they would both go to save Ratchet's mom.

Ratchet retrieved his ship and they both hoped in.

On there way there they discussed their strategy in the fight against Nefarious.

(A/N) Ooooooh dramatic plot twist. Like I said I won't update for at least three weeks. Dumb vacation. Anyways thank you readers!


	10. Learn To Shoot, Fight, Kill

(A/N) DAM long update time, ya I know but im sry ive been preoccupied with stuff.

Ratchet: You're not preoccupied, your just busy writing your dumb star Fox fic. You don't care about us.  
LombaxWorship: Oh shut up you're a man don't cry. Besides its not dumb. It's excellent.

Ratchet: Says the three flames you got for your crappy ending.

Lombaxworship: Shut up it was great! Ahem Anyways MAIL TIME!

Lady Tsuru: lol anyways thanks for reading, BTW Are you gonna update your R&C Story, and how bout your Star Fox one? Cause those r great too!

Ratchet Fan: Hey thanks a lot, right now I'm in a debate with myself on whether or not they should have kids just yet. IF so I might right a fic about Sasha's 9 months of pregnancy. Lol anyways thank you a lot for reading this.

Ichibod Ricct: Hey thanks for reviewing my story I hope you like it, was the review for chapter 9 a flame or a complement? I'm stupid so please tell lol.

Ratchet gathered his weapons and began to get them ready, while Sasha locked and loaded her only single shot red blaster into her right leg pocket. She grabbed her purple captain's uniform and her headband and got prepared. Ratchet on the other hand already had his green under armor and his blue over armor on and was preparing his Annihilator, liquid nitrogen gun, shock blaster and multi disk blade gun.

"You ready Sash?" Ratchet asked eying his now almost naked wife.

"Almost, not right now Ratchet, we have to do this.." She said noticing Ratchet was looking at her while putting on the last of her suit.

"You know you're staying in the ship? There's no way I'm risking you in there." Ratchet ordered.

"Not a chance, it's my ship I've captained it for almost three years now and I'm definitely not giving it over to Nefarious! Besides I went through some marksman ship training." Sasha replied almost demandingly.

"Marksmanship is a basic skill you must know to enter the military, no amount of basic rifle training can help you, especially with that wimpy little pistol you got there." Ratchet said nodding to her loaded handgun.

"Fine then, give me that." Without a seconds noticed she swiped Ratchet's Shock Blaster. "Seems easy enough, I mean if you can handle this I think anyone can." She said playfully giggling at Ratchet.

"Oh your funny my dear." Ratchet said bluntly.

"Ratch, how do I use this thing?" She said turning the gun in every direction looking for a switch or button or anything. "Okay, I take back what I said so please help me out a little." She said apologetically.

"Fine come here." Sasha scooted over to him and got ready for her lesson in The Shock Blaster. Ratchet put his arms around her and smiled. He then put his hands around hers and put them in the right position. The two blushed under their fur in the position they were in (Tried to put fluff in there, not sure if I did any good.) They both gave a slight smile and it seemed as though Sasha enjoyed the fact Ratchet was wrapped around her more than the fact she was getting lessons how to save herself.

After several minutes on lessons for cocking the gun, loading it and of course shooting.

"Well your good enough." Ratchet said smiling in laughing manner. Of course that got Ratchet slapped for his mean joke towards Sasha's gun skills.

"You deserved that you know." She said still a bit angry.

"Ya I know, I'm sorry." He said with a cute little smile that made Sasha brake into a smile and Forgive him. They passionately kissed and then headed for the ship.

They got clank out and turned him off of sleep mode. Sasha got in the passenger seat and Ratchet drove. They took off and Ratchet gave a warning: "This is going to be very fast."

"Ya I know, you've told me, considering you love that thing more than me."

"That's not true I love you more, well maybe a little more, you know let me think about that." Ratchet said in a laugh tone. Sasha gave a slight laugh and Clank broke in.

"Ahem, would you two mind getting back to focus on the mission?" He said sarcastically.

The couple got a focused look and went over the plans for attack.

"Well I believe in the hostage video they showed that he's on the bridge, but I Nefarious is smart, which he is the bridge elevator is broken down, we'll have to take the long way." Sasha informed.

"I have a plan—" Ratchet was cut off.

"Ratchet I love you and respect your decision. But I'm the captain, I organize the plans of attack and make all the decisions, I think we should go with my plan." Sasha said. Ratchet got a sad look on his face and sighed. "Ratchet don't be that way you know things would work out for the best if we followed my plans." She kissed the lombax on the nose and gave him a reassuring look. "Please don't be angry at me, I only want us and your mother, and the rest of the hostage troopers to survive."

"Alright you win." He gave a slight smile and told Sasha they were about to warp. In a matter of seconds the hell was over, Ratchet had a smile on his face he loved speed and loved to warp. As for Sasha she seemed to be very dizzy by that.  
"You know we could get arrested, we weren't granted permission to warp." Sasha informed him.

"Oh well we have a reason, don't we."

The ride went on silent as ratchet thought:

"_God, I hope my mom is okay, what I would do if she—no Ratchet don't think that way, everything will be fine. And Sasha if I lost her, the love of my life, she is why I'm still in this damn war. This is so stressing and damn, my honeymoon, there it goes after all this is done we wont be able to afford it nevertheless have permission, four days in heaven now back to hell. Oh well I'll just hope for the—" _ Ratchts thoughts were cut off by clanks robotic voice, Ratchet Star Ship Phoenix approaching. There's a transmission from Dr.Nefarious Shall I Patch it through?"

"Umm, yeah"

A holographic image of Nefarious appeared on the screen.

"So the young couple decided to come, hahahaha what fools, thinking YOU can beat ME and my INDESTRUCTIBLE ARMY! This is a joke. Oh and Ratchet, mommys getting tired, if you want her come get her, She's slipping Ratchet, slipping." COM was killed and Ratchet looked furious.

"Ratchet don't get mad that's what he wants you to do, get uneasy and careless then he'll have you." Sasha tried to calm him down but:  
"No! How can I be calm! He's got my mother, she's dieing, and you want be to calm down!" Ratchet was now furious.

"Ratchet! Calm down right now! I know your mothers the primary hostage, but my mom's there too and I'm not blowing up at you about it!" The two were now engaged in a fight.

"Does Nefarious have a gun to your mom's head? NO!"

"Ratchet stop this right now!" Things were now heating up and no end was in sight.

"Both of you stop right now, do you all want to be dead!" Clank had now stepped in.

"Both of you apologize right this instant. This is exactly what nefarious wanted out of you two." Clank said.

"Sorry." Ratchet said obviously not caring.

"No mean it, you two love each other and your going to let Nefarious get in the way!"  
"Clanks right, Ratchet lets not fight I do love you but if we arnt calm then we'll get both of our heads cut off."

"Ya your right, I'm sorry, do you forgive me for blowing up at you?"  
"Only if you forgive me."

The two kissed and then prepared themselves for a huge fight with Nefarious.

"Incoming Phoenix in three hundred, two hundred one hundred meters, we are here."

(A/N) What you think? I hope you readers continue to do so with my story. R&R!

P.S Do you guys want me to do a sequel of any type?


	11. A Plan

(A/N) Okay you know how long this chapter has been in my data base? Almost three months! Yes three! I feel like an idiot but my comp was unable to perform for a while. Anyways MAIL TIME!

Michael Liu: If I had a dollar for every person (On and of Fan fiction) who asked me to get Sasha pregnant, I could pay you to stop asking. Okay I'm not mad I love my reviews, so thanks for the review.

BlackHawk91613: Hey sorry for keeping you waiting, but here it is and thank you.

RatchetFan: Oh yes, a sequel is in order! Good news for you guys. Yay. And I've been tempted to raise the rating for violence reasons, I don't do lemons, sorry. But thank you for ALL of your support towards me I really appreciate it.

Ichibod Ricct: Thanks and I changed the chapter about that Ratchet seeing Sasha business. I dunno it was annoying me and I couldn't sleep that night, yeah I'm a fruit. Hey nice finish on your Office Space story, it had a nice end. But anyways thanks.

Well not the last chapter but we're getting close!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasha input the code to open the door to the Phoenix."  
Sasha did without hesitation.  
The couple and robot watched the massive doors open and what they saw was blue. Not blue lights, nor blue 'Noids. But blue lasers. Ratchet avoided an array of them by spiraling left, then right.  
He started to aim the ship downwards. "Sasha, brace for impact!"  
The ship had been hit in the engine and was flaming and barreling towards the hard metal floor of the Phoenix. Ratchet had to pull up as hard as he could to prevent the ship from falling down into space forever. He had enough and the ship was just level with the Phoenix's floor. It the collided causing a massive screeching noise to occur. His windshield then turned completely blue from the blood of the 'Noids that now lay everywhere. Blood sprayed every which way. He dispatched the top to his ship to see at least thirteen dead 'Noids splattered and dead, their blood staining the farthest reaches of the Phoenix's hangar door. Ratchet then noticed something that seemed to shock him direly, Sasha's unconscious body.  
"Sasha! Sasha! Wake up Sash, please wake up!" Ratchet begged, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
He began to feel sadness he'd never felt before, knowing a loved one might not make it. He continued to plead to his wife, careful not to shake her in case of hurting an already broken bone.  
After several minutes of encouragement Sasha regained consciousness.  
Ratchet stopped. Sadness turned to happiness when his wife spoke to him:

"Hey babe! Don't worry! I'm fine..." She trailed off.  
"Clank, run body diagnostics now!" With that a blue light flooded the outside of Sasha's body.  
"Collar bone nearing a break, shoulder badly bruised."  
Ratchet took notice to her condition and said, "Sasha you're staying behind! You're already--"  
"No! I wont, you've battled much more injured that this."  
"But--"  
"No! No Ratchet I know I can handle this."  
Ratchet stopped he knew, like himself, Sasha was a very stubborn person.  
The couple and robot continued to walk until they reached Ratchet's, and now Sasha's, quarters. He kicked the busted door open and drew his gun. To his surprise there were five rangers huddled in the corner, all whimpering.  
"OH thank GOD your here sir! We've been held up in here for a while!" said the leader of the five.  
"You're hiding in the corner..."  
"Sorry sarge, but we're willing to help! Just tell us what to do!"  
Sasha started to coordinate plan and told all the others:  
"Okay if Nefarious is smart, which we know he is, he shut down the lift that took us directly to the bridge, so three rangers will take the left, while Ratchet, X-27, G-55, Ratchet and I will take the right. Understood?"  
Everyone agreed and began preparing their weapons for the fight from hell.


	12. Final Fight Part 1

(A/N) okay the first in a probably three part attack. So I guess I'll start updating sooner (as you can tell). Anyways MAIL TIME:

Michael Liu: Yes it was purposely short, sort of. But thanks, I hope you like this one!

BlackHawk91613: MONEY! Heheheh money. It's a pending decision so you'll know later! And thank you.

But wait there's more! A disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Look up there! Is it a bird? A plane? No it's—wait, yeah it's a plane that says I DON"T OWN R&C!

"Sarge are you sure about this? I mean the 'Noids basically own this place! They're every-freaking-where!" The forest green leader said. He continued fidgeting; Ratchet couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or a wound from an earlier battle.

"This is NOT the 'Noids' ship, it's mine. I run it; I've done so much to it I'm not giving it up because Nefarious has an advantage." Sasha ordered. The real serious, angry captain Sasha was showing through with all her authority. "You know the plan we set up. Let's go."  
"Sash wait, I've got something for the rangers." Ratchet interrupted. He took out of clank's pack what looked to be small glowing data chips. "Stick these in your primary weapons latch and engage the chip in format 326."

All the rangers did as ordered and felt something grow through their arm.

"I don't feel any different, well sort of. What did it do?" G-55 asked while twirling his arm in a clockwise direction looking for any change anywhere. He did notice the small red glowing chip implanted in his gun arm.

"It's a gun upgrade, it fires a red hot laser that will burn through most primary metal substances. So it'll definitely screw the 'Noid mechs you always have trouble with."

The seven then followed out as planned.

They went out the sparking green door. Ratchet loaded his Multi Disc Blade gun and prepared for the worst.

Before they had left Ratchet had supplied the rangers with grenades for extra protection.

They stopped at the intersection that divided Ratchet's quarters from the hangar. He peeked his head out and as expected they had re-supplied the troops, that of course taking away from the troops farther back.

There were three flyers: two mechs and several infantry. He jumped out and cut down the flyers first, all three were now on foot. But this obviously had not gone unnoticed and he was being fired upon.

"Sasha! Kill the flyers with your shock blaster!" Ratchet ordered while dodging several shots and being skimmed by a few. His shoulder ripped and blood began to drip from the wound.

Meanwhile Sasha was doing a basic textbook tactic Ratchet had taught her earlier. Roll, shoot, roll, shoot. This was an on going pattern until Sasha herself took a skim on the right leg, she couldn't afford to roll with a hurt leg anymore so she took a last resort and charged the gun. She felt the blue radiation burn next to her face. She fired and swept it over the remaining Flyers. The charge sensation was new to Sasha so it caused her to fall backwards due to back draft. She was exhausted so she decided to stay low and hope for the best.

Ratchet had been helping with the mechs with the rangers while Sasha was on her killing spree. He took out his annihilator and began to unload. This was a good idea until the mechs jumped and dodged three of the rockets he'd sent out. The mech on the left was hit in the leg unit, and it sprung fire and the blue flames began to eat its way up the body base. The mech on the right took the height advantage and shot twice out of both arms at Ratchet. He barrel rolled left then left again and shot hitting the mech in mid air. Ratchet smiled with satisfaction, he loved to shoot with the annihilator. He practiced a lot so he was a crack shot with it.

The mech on the left was engulfed in flames and was killed in the middle of an ejection sequence.

The rangers were done with the several infantry in no time but had offered no help with the mechs or flyers.

Ratchet had limped over to Sasha. He could see she was breathing very heavily. Her chest rose and fell in her heavy breathing.

"Sash! Are you okay?" Ratchet asked with great concern.

"Yeah, just my leg." She said pointing to her bleeding leg.

"Damn it, we have no medical help! What'll we do?"

"It's just a little leg scratch, you look worse."

Ratchet couldn't argue with that. He helped his wife up and hugged her in relief of her health.

They took a report and began for the next phase of the plan.

(A/N) Part 1 COMPLETE! W00t. what u think? Did I do the action okay? REVIEW!


	13. Final Fight Part two

(A/N) Sorry for long update, I've been busy with something, but I'm back! Yay, so guess what, MAIL TIME!

Ratchet Fan: Yeah, I've know about DL for a while now, and I can't freaking wait. Well thanks for the review!

Ichibod Ricct: Thanks, I hope this is better than the BTB incident, oops.

Pyrocajun2707: Hey no problem on the culture shock reviews. Thanks a lot of people seemed to like this chapter.

Michael Liu: Thanks and I always try. Hope you like this one.

Before I start, I was checking my stats the other day and OLC broke 1000 hits. So I'm happy for myself, I think it was 1292 or something.

Disclaimer: I may not get straight A's but I don't own Ratchet and Clank, insomniac does.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sarge, they trained me as a medic a while back, maybe I could help her leg." G-55 said stepping up for the first time. He walked over to Sasha, who was still sitting on the ground. He took her leg and slightly twisted it, he got a small grunt of pain from Sasha. He continued to tamper with it. "Well, it isn't broken which is good news, but it'll probably be hard to walk on. Miss, would you mind trying to walk on it?" The ranger asked, holding out his hand for some help up.

She took a few limped steps and began to try and walk it off.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine, don't stop the plan on account of me." She said smiling, trying to brighten the basically hopeless hearts that surround her. "We'll make it through, trust me."

After reloading and going over the plan of attack the team split up, but this chapter we'll be following Ratchet's group.

Ratchet led the group, annihilator in hand. The automatic door slid open on the right side of the room, as if normal. There seemed to be no sign of enemy, the whole team made their way into the room and the door slammed shut. Ratchet heard a slight thump. He quickly flung his body around and dove at Sasha. He hit her, the both of them flying through the air. Ratchet put his body first and they smacked into the wall.

Where Sasha had been standing now stood a green saber. It was the ninjas. All four of them hit the ground and wasted no time getting into combat with the rangers. The leader sliced with an uppercut motion to G-55 who was sliced up the chest plate, but still functional. He stuttered back and shot the sword hand off the ninja bot who had just tried to kill him. He gracefully grabbed the saber off the ground and sliced the head off the bot that lay handless.

X-27 was ganged up on by two ninjas who were quickly slicing away. In a few swift second X-27 was scrap metal.

Ratchet stepped in and switched to his liquid nitrogen gun. He sprayed over the remaining ninjas and froze one of them. They jumped off the wall behind them and dove at the star struck lombax. One of them had a slight lead and took it to his advantage. In one swift movement Ratchet's left hand was on the ground, no body attached.

He screamed in pain and hit the floor. Just as the bot was about to finish Ratchet Sasha came over and blasted a few rounds at him. All the mean while G-55 had killed the other one.

"Ratchet! How—what?" Sasha yelled kneeling next to her husband.

Ratchets hand was cut off and he was on the ground clutching his arm, trying for anything. Grow it back? Hell no, impossible. Anything. He just lay there, pain surging through him. You know how they say "In an adrenalin rush you don't feel pain", well here it isn't true. It hurts. He slowly got up and leaned against the wall, Sasha didn't have the slightest idea on what to do. She held him, comfort maybe? She continued to hug and comfort him

"Damn it! Sasha… help, please." Is all Ratchet could spit out. He looked over in horror at his hand they lay on the floor, lifeless.

G-55 ran over and took a spare robot arm out of his pack. He kneeled down next to the sergeant and looked at the arm. He twisted it slightly and began said. "Sarge, I can run some surgery to get you a temporary robotic arm. It will take about a half hour. What do you say?" The ranger asked. He looked worried, without Ratchet's hand they were all screwed.

The lombax agreed and G-5 began the surgical process. They had already lost a fighter, the last thing they needed was to lose another. Sasha stayed on guard from atop the ladder, trying to gain the element of surprise if an attack were necessary.

"_Ratchet… please, be alright my love. I wouldn't be able to live on this ship if something happened to you. Without your hand you can't fight as well, and as if this mission weren't dangerous enough. Fuck you Nefarious. I'll kill you then mount your head above my captains chair. I hate you…"_

Ratchet stayed leaned against the wall, while the ranger did his job. The blue sparks flew out of his arm. Ratchet would groan and grunt and feel all the pain necessary to get him back on his feet. They needed him.

It happened so fast, one second he was shooting the liquid nitrogen gun the next he's on the ground, one hand.

So fast.

So fast.

After about twenty minutes the hand was fused into Ratchet's.

"I need to get the hang of this thing." He said looking down at his new hand, he was obviously pissed. He couldn't stand it.

He moved it in every direction and did a few practice shots with each gun.

They walked through the end of the room and made their way to the computer room, a big area ten computers in rows of two. This still left a vast amount of space. At each of the computers sat a scientific 'Noid. At the corners of the room were three guard mechs. Apparently Dr. Nefarious hadn't expected such progress.

Ratchet thrusted forward and in blind furry shot twelve rockets at the only three mechs. They were quickly decimated and left in heaping piles of metal. They then took all of the computer 'Noids hostage.

Sasha walked over to the angry Lombax and tried to talk to him.

"Ratchet, I know you're angry but you can't be wasting ammo like that!" She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasha, I am so pissed off, please don't get me madder." He said turning away.

This had made Sasha mad. "That's no god damn excuse! And don't turn from me, you'll get yourself killed rushing in like that! Don't you have any common sense, or did your hand hold that?" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I know how to fight, I've been doing it for a long time now, unlike some of us who can hardly save her own ass." He hissed at her.

Sasha's emotions had erupted. "You know what Ratchet? Go to hell. I just want to get my ship back, and I don't need your bad attitude to help." She shot back.

With emotions erupted, marriage hanging and the lost trust of two loved ones, is this impossible mission becoming more impossible?

(A/N) Okay whatcha think? REVIEW!


	14. Final Fight Part Three

(A/N) I'm here! Yay. This is the last final fight chapter, but I think I'll have one more after this. So MAIL TIME!

Gamer619: Yeah, I don't know, well thank you.

Pyrocajun2707: Yeah I am yet to get my hands on it (I have to wait till Christmas :() but yeah that'll be awesome. And no I didn't know a limb could be reattached. Yes I had expected it to be permanent. Well who knows? Well I guess you liked that chapter, thanks man, I hope you like this one!

Ichibod Ricct: Thanks.

BlackHawk91613: Hahaha, that review made me laugh. Hey thanks.

Disclaimer: No one will, no one can OWN INSOMNIAC! (Besides Insomniac)

The three man group had since fallen silent. The fight had cooled down but emotions were still high. Ratchet and Sasha had not talked but instead given each other the cold shoulder.

G-55 then worked up enough courage to speak. "Don't you two think maybe you should well, communicate? I mean as if we aren't screwed enough." He said backing down after that.

"I'd be willing to but that hothead over there wouldn't listen anyway. He's like a three year old, and I'm not talking just the brain." She said coldly.

Ratchet had taken great offense to this. "Oh I'm sorry, my hand is off my damn body. Would you like me to cut yours off and you see how jolly you are." Ratchet hissed. "Idiot." He then muttered.

Another five minutes went on and Clank had since contacted the other attack group.

"They are all alive." He simply reported. This shocking Ratchet, he thought they'd all be dead. Within five more minutes the group had joined with one another. They conversed for a few minutes and were ready to enter the final fight with Nefarious.

Ratchet told the rangers to fire at the door until it opened. He gave a signal and to his surprise the door opened.

They walked in and saw Nefarious, standing there, grinning. Ratchet wanted to beat him… to death.

"Ah, Ratchet nice of you to join me. Do you like what I've done to the place?" He laughed. He spun Sasha's captains chair around and he saw Sasha's mother, tied up. She was hardly maintaining consciousness. Leaned against the railing next to her was Ratchet's mom. Anger spread through Ratchet's body as he saw the horrible sight.

"Sorry I ran out of chairs, so I put her on the floor! HAHAHAHAH!" He laughed his evil laugh.

Sasha saw the same thing.

"_Mom! I have to help, but what can I do alone. I'm a captain not a commando. I shouldn't have fought with Ratchet, he DID get his hand chopped off, but still the way that lombax reacted was totally unacceptable. I—I."_

Sasha broke down crying. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to the ground.

"_Sasha, was right, I'm an ass. Now look at her, I have to do something, she doesn't deserve this. If anyone I do. But how if I make a move he'll waste them. Sasha…"_

Ratchet lightly moved over to Sasha and wrapped an arm around her. The two both kneeling. Ratchet began to form tears, something he hadn't had in a while. The two thought of all the times they'd truly loved each other, they couldn't let that go.

Ratchet composed himself and whispered into her ear. "Sorry Sash."

She lightly smiled and said "Me too."

Of course the two were still slightly angry at each other but at a time like this a fight was not good at all.

Ratchet stood up and gave a signal to the Rangers to attack Lawrence, Lawrence stood next to Nefarious.

They charged at him but he was quick to react. He pulled out a rocket launcher and obliterated one of the rangers. The other dove left and right and the leader quickly fired three shots at his arm. He dropped the launcher and was taken to custody.

"My, my, my Ratchet, you've trained them well." He shrugged off Lawrence's capture. He was a mere pawn to his incredible plan.

"Give them back, all of them or I swear." Ratchet noticed the other employees on the ship, tied up in the background.

"Or what? You'll kill me? That's preposterous." He declared.

Ratchet charged forward with his multi disc blade gun. He stopped a few feet from him and fired three shots at him. They swerved left and right. Nefarious clawed them away and sent two holograms of himself at Ratchet. The left one hit the Lombax in the chest and sent him back.

Sasha was up. She sprinted forward with her gun charged and fired the blast. This sent Nefarious over the railing that lead to the lower part of the bridge.

She quickly went over to Ratchet with the few spare seconds she had.

"Hey hotshot, you okay?" She said helping him up.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He said angry as ever.

He hopped over the railing and fired a good seven shots at the robot. He deflected three but the other four were impaled into his leg and arm.

Nefarious was quick to hop up and he clawed ratchet in the right arm sending him back a little.

He switched to his annihilator and back flipped while nefarious sent a bomb at him. While in mid-air he fired three rounds all hitting Nefarious while he was on recoil from his own shot.

Both of Nefarious' arms were blown off. Ratchet hit the ground as he watched the Robots arms fall of and explode. He was exhausted, he couldn't stay awake much longer.

He was out.

Sasha quickly rushed over and commanded the guards to apprehend him. The information he held was too great to be destroyed. She helped wake up Ratchet and took him over to his mother.

The two were untied as the Rangers untied the other hostages.

Ratchet quickly embraced his mom and began to talk, all the while Sasha doing the same.

Hours passed as the four talked and well frankly thanked god they were alive.

"Thanks you, both of you, all of you for saving us." Ratchets mom said embracing her son again.

"What, you think we were going to leave you out to die. Never." Sasha said smiling from ear to ear.

A distress signal was sent out an hour ago and medics, supplies ECT were being sent out to help them.

They arrived and the four were immediately rushed to the nearest medics for treatment. All was well, the phoenix was safe. Their marriage was safe, their moms were fine, and Sasha, was pregnant.

(A/N) I had mixed feelings about this chapter. I thought it wasn't that great. But what did you think, to make up for it well, sasah is pregnant! W00t, go LombaxWorship! Well REVIEW.

P.S Happy Halloween, yes I wrote this on Halloween.

P.S.S Not the last chapter, the next is. It'll basically be Ratchet and Sasha fluff, then some "I'm pregnant" And well some more fluff. :) enjoy. Now REVIEW.


	15. Thanks Guys, I loved The Expierence

(A/N) Well the LAST chapter Of OLC, of course not counting the sequel. Well this is a fluffy chapter so yes, I hope you like it!

MAIL TIME!

PyroCajun2707: Thanks a lot. I like your reviews. Ha ha. But thanks. And not to nag but what about culture shock huh? Update. Sorry, but err never mind hope you enjoy.

Gamer619: Well technically no, this is the last chapter but you seemed happy so thanks.

BlackHawk91613: Thanks and yes I still have to find a plot/story for OLC two. :Ashamed: Thanks. Money, money, MONEY!

Disclaimer: I'll have a burger and an I don't own Ratchet and clank.

Ratchet woke up groggily to Sasha moving around in his arms to get a good, comfortable position. He smiled lightly in the dark and squeezed a little around Sasha.

She was curled up in his arms facing his chest now.

Sasha looked over at the alarm clock on the table next to her purple king sized bed.

She got closer to her husband and whispered, "Morning Ratchet." She leaned up and kissed him on the nose.

Ratchet returned the greeting and passionately kissed her.

He shifted his position slightly to look at the clock. It read Sunday, 4:00. It had been three days since they got Nefarious and frankly the two were tried. They were immediately rushed to hospital beds and couldn't sleep.

Ratchet looked around at the huge purple bed he lay on. It was a lot better than his old sea green bed. They were freaking pods, he always told himself.

"Damn, your bed is so much better than that brick they forced me to sleep on." He said smiling.

"But I'd always find you asleep on the couch with the VG 9000 controller in your hands. Body of a twenty-one year old (My fair guess on Ratchets age) with the brain of a twelve year old." She giggled.

"This coming from the girl who still sleeps with a stuffed animal." Ratchet laughed to himself.

"Shut up." She playfully pawed at Ratchets chest. "Besides, now I've got you." She said.

She began to rub his ears, Ratchet purred and let out a little sigh.

"You're the best." He said between purrs.

"I know, I know."

The two drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

A beautiful sunrise awoke the two. The Phoenix had since landed on Marcadia.

Sasha was the first up. She sat up and got out of Ratchets grip. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and took her covers off of her. She began thinking to herself.

"_Hmm, so nice to be alive, and Ratchet, he is too. But…how do I tell him. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'hey guess what, I'm pregnant!' He'd take that well, I have to think of a way to make him happy. He has a small mind." _

She laughed quietly and proceeded to the shower. She undressed and looked in the mirror. "Well, at least I haven't gained and weight yet." She said to herself. She hopped in the shower (Not literally) and let the warm water wash over her sleek, skinny body.

She soaped, shampooed and rinsed. She was in a happy mood, today, as a captain, she really did have any work, the war was over and Ratchet and she were safe.

She walked out naked to get her uniform, bra and underwear. Worse that could happen is He woke up and got a happy morning, which, ironically, is what happened.

He slowly got up but quickly opened his eyes.

He grinned and said, "So hon, you gonna wake me like this every morning?" He said staring at her. Ratchet had a bit of pervert in him, but doesn't every guy?

"Right. Note to self: wake up earlier."

It's not that Sasha didn't mind Ratchet seeing her naked, but she liked to poke a little fun at him. Because she knew all men were like that, and she could play it to her advantage all day.

She got dressed and grabbed some coffee. Then she kissed Ratchet and left.

Ratchet had nothing to do today so he planned on watching T.V. and surprising his wife with lunch.

Sasha sat at her big captain's chair and tapped away at the keyboard for an hour. She was done with all her work and decided to play some games on her computer.

Ratchet walked over to his wife's chair. With one hand he covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Ratchet.?"

"Want some lunch?" He said going around to her.

"Of course!"

The couple walked down to the cafeteria and sat down at a two person booth. They had sandwiches, chips and a soda.

Sasha had been eating oddly fast and added pickles, something she hated. Weird craving.

She finished and asked, "You gonna finish that Ratch?" She asked.

Before he could answer she had taken his food and finished it off.

"Wow, you're hungry." He laughed.

Sasha led Ratchet back to their room and sat him down on the bed.

She sighed and began a speech to tell ratchet about the baby.

"Ratchet, you promise you won't get angry at what I'm about to say?" She asked cringing slightly.

"Of course not, how could I?" He asked puzzled.

"Well, I guess on our honeymoon, we got a little bit too anxious and well, we forgot to use birth control the first time we had sex." She said.

Ratchet began to see everything adding up.

"And, I'm—I'm pregnant." She said breaking into tears.

Ratchet wrapped his arms around. "It's alright. I'm happy for us. I don't mind a kid. It'll be fine." Ratchet said truthfully, he took it in so fast, he was a little shocked. The two sat there for a while. The only other people who knew she was pregnant were Ratchet's mom, and hers. The two were very, very happy to hear the news, though they promised not to tell anyone.

After a few minutes Sasha's head rose. "You mean it?" She asked still a little teary. She was worried he would be angry and upset. But Ratchet was very mature about it and took it happily.

"Of course." He replied.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, always, forever."

(A/N) Whew. IT'S DONE! I'm happy and sad. My first story every. Almost a year ago I started this, and look.

Well was it good? I hope so.

You have GOT to make an oath. Last time I made a sequel NO ONE reviewed/read it, so please, do make a commitment and review. Thanks.

LEST GIVE IT UP FOR A STORY COMPLETE!


End file.
